Torture A ItachiDeidaraSasori Free Verse
by AngelDei 4 Ever
Summary: A free verse poem that is describing a rape of Deidara by Itachi


**As I wrote this I was listening to Thks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy, so I have a few lines from the song in the poem**

**.**

Torture: An ItaDei and SasoDei Free Verse Poem

Tortures of life, Deidara sat down on the curb. He'd been running for what seemed like ages. His feet bled and his eyes watered. The orphanage he'd escaped from was not going to bother looking for a child with no past and no future.

Tortures of pain, Tears fell from the blonde's azure eyes and he was beginning to think the cuts weren't enough anymore. As he stood up two strong arms came from out of nowhere and grabbed the blonde from behind. He fought but it was no use the person who had him was too strong.

Tortures of darkness, Deidara looked around. It was dark and he was unsure of where he was. He heard the clang as if things were being thrown together. He was scared. Each second felt like hours, each minute felt like days. He was bond but unbeknownst to him this was the least of his worries

Tortures in the mind. He allowed his mind to play the trick that he was in the orphanage. That the people at the hellhole were trying to scare him but deep in his heart he knew that he was not going to be killed or at least he wasn't going to leave in one piece if his kidnapper had his way.

Torture of the past. Dei's attacker stood up and said. "Deidara-kun how beautiful you've become." Whoever this person was they were definitely male at least. "Even though the memories of weren't so great for you I was the only thing that can carve them into your mind" "No…Not you-un…"

Torture of the body. His attacker was none other than Itachi. The raven haired male was the only person who truly terrified Deidara to the core. "Thanks for the memories, Deidara-kun but I am a man of reliving the most influential times in my life. So I'm going to make you bend and brake!"

Torture in the touch. Itachi pressed his lips to the soft orphan's. Each breath was inhaled sharply to avoid an opening for Itachi to insert his tongue to the kiss. Dei wished he could get the taste from his mouth. Each time Itachi worked on Dei's mouth he moaned.

Torture of the memories. Deidara was controlled by the man. Itachi was his friend until one night when he touched his cock in the shower. Deidara shut his eyes to try to block out the image but he was transported into the evils of his past…

Tortures of the touch. In the flashback Itachi had his hand drenched in cum. Dei was sobbing and his eyes watered and Itachi lapped the warm liquids off his hands and the long cock. "No…Please Itachi…I don't like these touches-un!" "That's too damn bad!"

Tortures of the flesh. Itachi occupied himself as he nuzzled into Deidara's pubic hair. The blonde wry hairs framed the beauty below his belt. The raven was not the only one who watched the blonde. While Itachi played with the small thin boy another orphan, a redhead, was standing hidden.

Tortures of inhibitions. Wrenched back to the present by a warm feeling accompanied by a painful tightness a cock ring was placed over his now erect dick. Itachi engulfed the small boy and kissed the head. "Ah! UN! Itachi! I won't succumb to your sucking!"

Tortures of the sex. Itachi spread his legs pressing 2 fingers deep into his tight ass. The raven was in a tight feeling of ecstasy, but as Deidara's balls ached from being hard so long. Each touch brought him closer to the edge of orgasm

Tortures of the love. Deidara was broken. The raven pushed his loins into the asshole "Please Itachi-un! It hurts!!!" "I'm sure!" Itachi ravaged the young boy that was the source of his desire. Each thought that ran through Deidara's head was directed at the redheaded source of _his_ affections

Torture of Sasori. The read head was alarmed to see the blonde beauty in shackles and ropes being fucked by the raven-haired boy. Even though the scene of rape was ensuing it turned the boy on tremendously.

Torture of the ring. The cock ring felt extremely tight. The slight touch to the sex organ was helping to add more heat to the already warm pain. Sasori was watching in horror of the pain that the blonde was experiencing. "please Itachi! I won't scream when you have your way with me-un."

Tortures of Itachi. The raven said in reply, "No I won't let you until you beg me to fuck you just to ease the tension!" This was more than the redhead could take. He ran at the raven a knife drawn and as he hacked the ropes off the raven dodged long enough to grab his weapon.

Tortures of the fight. The raven and redhead were locked in battle but as Itachi drew the blow that would have ended Sasori's life Deidara grabbed the knife plunging it thru the Ravens heart, As Itachi fell to the ground and Sasori embraced him, Then as the two embraced Dei knew he had a future


End file.
